A number of different configurations for the packaging of premoistened towellettes have been developed. These packages have exhibited varying degrees of success in maintaining the moisture seal of the package once opened. The packaging developed is typically of two varieties: (1) a larger more permanent package for use at home; and (2)a smaller pack containing only a few towellettes for use on trips or generally when away from home. This application relates to the latter category of packages which are typically constructed of a sheet of flexible moisture-impermeable material comprising a metalized laminate which may be easily heat sealed.
One such package is Scott Baby Fresh Wipes* package which comprises a rectangular pouch having a flap which is resealably attached to the top surface of the pouch by means of adhesive on the pouch. Under the flap is the permanent oval opening in the top surface of the pouch through which the towellettes are dispensed. This opening is initially sealed by a separate, discardable piece of material adhesively attached about the opening. The opening is subsequently "resealed" when the flap is folded thereover and reattached to the adhesive on the top surface of the pouch. This package has a number of disadvantages. The seal of the flap over the opening is not sufficient to substantially retard the evaporation of the premoistened towellettes contained within the package. In addition, the moisture containment of the package upon squeezing is not good. Further, the towellettes remaining within the open pack may be contacted and contaminated through the opening. This pack, as others requiring adhesive for resealability, is easily rendered unusable should the adhesive become non-sticky for any reason or should it be dissolved by the solution used as moistening for the towelletts.
Another package for premoistened towellettes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,238 assigned to Salve S.A. The Salve package is made from a sheet of flexible moisture-impermeable material folded about a stack of towellettes so as to form an inverted T-shaped container holding the towellettes in the base of the inverted "T". The stem of the "T" comprising two flaps of unequal length which may be folded down to overlie the base of the "T". Preferably the longer flap is initially folded about the edge of the shorter flap resealing the package in a tobacco pouch-like configuration. The initial package seal is created by heat sealing at the juncture of the stem and base of the "T". Such a design requires complicated machinery to make the initial seal and care needs to be taken that the seal is formed such that the initial or primary seal can be easily opened without tearing the package. In addition, the initial seal can be broken accidently upon the manipulation of the package which is anticipated if it is stored in a glove compartment, purse or in a baby diaper bag. Also, the fold of the longer flap about the shorter flap makes the pack more difficult to get into and may interfere with the folding of both flaps down across the body of the package.
When these "portable" packages are manufactured from heat sealable metal laminates, additional difficulties are encountered when the towellette solution contacts a break in the lamiate as such as that created by forming the opening in the package. Often the towellette solution will cause delamination of the metalized layer from the plasticized layer required for heat sealing, presenting an unsightly and potentially dangerous package. In addition, the towellette solution may cause curling of the edges of the opening which may enlarge the opening and reduce moisture retention of the package.